untitled
by deathwriter8
Summary: well first off i cant think of a title...so if someone could help me that would be GREAT. and uh O.O i dont know what else to say..just erm read it i guess....
1. New Students

New Students

The two young men about 14 and 15 years old were walking through the town one day. As they walked through the town they heard something that sounded like people fighting. The tall black haired boy turned to look at the about as tall light brown and dark brown haired boy. They then peered around the corner to find seven people, two of the seven where yelling at each other while the rest just stood there and watched. The two boys examined the group of seven; there were four girls and three boys.

"Wh-who do you think they are Jacob…?" the brown haired boy said looking at the black haired one.

"I'm not sure Draco." Jacob said to the brown haired boy. "Why don't we find out?" he said

"u-uh I don't think that's such a good idea….th-this doesn't seem like the best time…" he said as he pointed at the two boys arguing.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a chicken!" he said was he started walking around the corner.

"o-oi!" he said as he hung his head down and sighed.

As Jacob came around the corner one of the girls with blond hair and pigtails turned to look at him. She then nudged a tall girl with black hair that was next to her. "Hey Tsubaki, who's that?" she said looking towards Jacob.

"I don't know Maka I have never seen him around here before…" Tsubaki said to the blond haired one.

Then the two other girls noticed Maka and Tsubaki talking then looked Jacob.

"Oh who's he big sissy Liz?" the shorter girl with short blond hair said to the taller girl next to her.

"I have no idea Patty." Said the taller girl with long dirty blond hair.

"Hey guys!" said Jacob as he walked over to them.

"Who are you…?" asked a boy with spiky white hair and shark like teeth.

"Oh yea, I guess I should introduce myself." He said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Well I'm Jacob and this is Draco." He said as he pointed to where he thought his friend was.

Maka then turned to the white haired boy and whispered to him "Hey Soul…I think this guys crazy, their is no one next to him..."

"Yea I know…" Soul whispered back.

Jacob then looked around him "Damn it where did he go?"

"J-Jacob over he-here…" Draco said as he peered around the corner.

"What the hell are you doing over there!?" He asked as he went over to him and pulled his arm.

"N-no Jacob…" he said shyly.

"Um…are you two ok?" Maka asked as she walked over to them.

"Hmm? Yea of course!" Jacob told her as he pulled on Draco's arm again.

"J-Jacob stop pulling on my arm!" He said angrily.

"Um…are you Draco?" Maka asked.

"U-uh yes…" He said as his face turned red.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Ye-yeah same to you…" He said nervously.

The three then turned to look at the rest of the group and noticed the two fighting boys.

"God damn it Black star! Why is your hair so damn unsymmetrical!?" A boy with black and white striped hair yelled at the blue spiky haired boy.

"Why the hell do you care!? I mean look at you! What's so symmetrical about your hair anyways!? You have three stripes on one side of your hair!" Black star yelled back.

With a shocked look the boy with the striped hair fell to the ground. "No! Why must my hair be unsymmetrical!? I am an unsymmetrical bastard!" He said as he pounded his fist on the ground.

"Um…what's wrong with him?" Jacob asked.

"Ye-yeah is he ok…?" Draco asked worried.

Maka sighed "Yea he's fine…he just has um…" She was then interrupted by Liz.

"Yea he's fine; he just has a bit of a symmetry problem…" She said as she did a face palm and walked over to the boy on the ground.

"Haha yea! Kiddo-kuns just funny like that!" Patty said as she laughed and also went over to the boy.

"Oh um ok…?" Jacob said confused.

Patty and Liz then went to comfort the boy. He then stood up "Oi thank you Liz and Patty!"

"Your welcome Kid!" both Liz and Patty said together.

Jacob and Draco both had a confused look.

Black star and Kid then walked over to the rest of them. "Hey! Who are these two!?" Black star asked as he looked at them.

"I'm Jacob!" Jacob instantly replied.

"O-oh I'm Draco…"Draco said quietly.

Black star then went up to Draco "Huh? I couldn't hear you!" He complained.

Draco then started to shake.

Jacob then grabbed Black star by the collar of his shirt "Hey…don't get up all on him, he gets nervous very easily" He told him.

Maka then came over and put her hand on Draco's shoulder "Hey you ok?" She asked him.

"Hu-huh..? Y-yea." He said as he hid his red face.

"Oh ok good" She said smiling.

"Hmm…so your Draco and Jacob I'm I correct?" Kid asked.

"Yea we are!" Jacob replied.

"Oh. Well I'm Death the Kid." He told them. "And these are Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black star, and Tsubaki." He said as he pointed to them.

"Oh well nice to meet you all." Jacob said.

"Ye-yea nice to me-meet you…" Draco said shyly.

"So are you going to be the new students to DMWA?" Kid asked them.

"DMWA?" Jacob asked confused.

"I think he means the Death Weapon Meister Academy…" Draco told him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"So are you guy's partners?" Maka asked.

"Yea we are!" Jacob said proudly.

"Which one of you is the weapon?" Soul asked as he looked over at Draco.

"I am!" Jacob said sounded ever prouder.

They all had a shocked look as they looked at Draco and Jacob.

"W-wait…so you're the Meister?" Black star asked with a shocked look as he looked at Draco.

"U-um yea…" He said as he looked down.

"You sure don't seem like the Meister type!" Black star exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that…?" Draco asked as he looked at him.

"Well I mean, you seem well um weak!" Black star gloated.

"Come on Draco! Don't take that from him! Show him how strong you are!" Jacob insisted.

"B-but I don't want to hurt him…" Draco said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha! Hurt me!? Not a chance!" Black star said clutching his fist.

Tsubaki then sighed "Black star…don't start this...again…"


	2. The Fight

CHAPTER 2

"So you really think you can hurt me!? Then why don't we fight! No weapons!" Black star said thinking he can beat him.

"W-well I don't know…" Draco said nervously.

Kid then sighed "Black star…you are really going to start this?"

"Of course I am! I have to prove my strength to surpass god!" He said.

"Surpass god?" Jacob asked.

"Yea he has some dream of surpassing god…" Tsubaki told him.

"Well!? You going to fight me or not!?" Black star impatiently asked.

"W-well sure…I guess…" Draco said quietly.

"Yea! I will show you how a god fights!" He gloated.

Draco then took a step closer to him "A god? Ha…I would think not…"

"Yea you go get him Draco!" Jacob yelled over to him.

"O-okay I will try my best…" He said back to him

"Okay! Sense I am such a godly figure I will give you some kindness and let you take the first shot." He gloated once again.

"Ha ok then…have it your way…" He said.

The rest of them just watched as Draco ran right up to Black star and punched him in the face.

"Yea! You go for it Draco!" Jacob shouted at him.

Black star then fall back "Damn it! How could I have let my guard down!?" He complained as he got back up.

"Ha see? I'm not as weak as you may think." Draco said to him as he cracked his knuckles.

"Damn it…" He mumbled to himself as he ran up and tried to kick Draco in the stomach.

Draco then flipped over Black star and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back "Say uncle." He said as he laughed.

"Never!" He said back and horse kicked Draco in the shin.

Draco then let go of Black star's arm "Tch…" He then put his arm around Black star's neck to put him into a choke hold.

Black star then bit Draco's arm.

Draco then jumped back "What the hell!? You bit me!" He complained.

Black star then spit on the ground "Yea and you taste like crap!" He complained back.

"Haha this is funny!" Patty laughed.

"This is pathetic…" Liz sighed.

"Yea…" Soul said agreeing with Liz.

Tsubaki just sighed.

"Tsubaki I don't see how you put up with him…" Maka said to her.

"Yea me either…" Kid said.

"Well I mean he's not like th-" Tsubaki was then interrupted by Jacob's yelling.

"Come on Draco! Kick his ass!" He cheered.

As Draco went to look at Jacob to say thanks Black star came right up to him and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't let your guard down when you're fighting a god!" he told him.

There was no answer from him.

"Draco?!" Jacob yelled as he ran over to him to find his friend unconscious.

Everyone then came over as well. "Is he ok?" Maka asked worried.

"Yea…he should be fine…he just hit his head is all" Jacob told her.

Tsubaki then started scolding Black star "Black star I knew you should not have started this fight in the first place!"

"Oi…sorry Tsubaki" He said frowning.

Patty then went over to Draco and started poking him "Haha he's dead he's dead!" she giggled.

"P-Patty! Don't say that!" Liz told her.

"Oh sorry sissy." She giggled and continued poking him.

Everyone just laughed.


	3. Laughter

CHAPTER 3

"Ha well I should probably take Draco home…pour some ice water on him or something." Jacob laughed as he picked up Draco and put him on his back.

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow then?" Maka asked.

"Oh yea, we will be there." Jacob replied.

Everyone waved good bye as Jacob took Draco and headed back to their house. As Jacob walked back he noticed something moving in the bushes, he then stopped to examine what was in the bushes. A purple cat with a witch like hat then jumped out from the plants. "Whoa!" Jacob exclaimed as he jumped back about dropping Draco.

The cat then looked at Jacob "Oh! You're a cute boy!" It said to him.

Jacob was shocked at what he just heard "W-whoa…did you just…talk!?"

"Ha of course I did, who else would it have been?" It asked while it looked around.

Jacob then took Draco off his back and put him by a tree and went over to the cat "Okay…but you're a cat...how can you talk?" He asked.

"Oh that's because I'm the kitty Blair, and Blair is special." She told him.

"Wait…so are you a witch?" He asked her.

"Oh no no, Haha Maka and Soul already made that mistake." She laughed.

"Oh?" He said surprised.

"Yea, Blair is just a kitty with strong magic…here let me show you!" She said as she transformed into a tall woman with purple hair.

Jacob then looked at her and fell back with a nose bleed "Yo-Your n-naked!" He exclaimed.

"Oh? Haha silly Blair." She said as clothes suddenly appeared on her. She then went over to Draco that was propped up on a tree. "Hey is your friend alright?" She asked

"Hmm? Oh yea he's fine." Jacob told him as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Blair was then leaned over Draco "Oh ok." She laughed

Draco then mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes to find Blair right over him "O-oi!" He yelled with shock.

"Oh! Your friend is awake!" She told Jacob as she leaned closer to Draco.

"Oh!" Jacob said surprised.

Draco then looked at Blair and noticed her leaned over him "W-whoa…" He said quietly as he swung his head back with a nose bleed, but hit his head on the tree and was knocked unconscious.

"Oh…I think your friend is taken a nap." Blair said.

Jacob sighed "Oi…not again…"

Blair then stepped back from Draco "Oh well Blair should get going now; well I will see you around boy." She said as she transformed back into a cat and ran off.

"Okay…" Jacob said confused as he picked Draco up once again and put him back on his back and started walking again. He then arrived at their house "Finally." He said to himself as he opened the door and walked in. He then placed Draco on the couch and got a bucket of cold water. He laughed "Oh he's going to hate me for this, ha oh well." He laughed again as he picked up the bucket of water. He then took the water and dumped it on Draco's head. Shocked Draco woke up.

"What the hell!?" He yelled out.

"Uh-oh." Jacob laughed as he got up and hid behind the couch.

"Jacob! I'm going to kill you!" Draco shouted as he got up dripping wet.

Jacob was then on the floor laughing "Haha! Come on! You have to admit it's pretty funny!" He said as he laughed.

"Funny!? You think it's funny?! Well then this will be hilarious!" Draco then took a cup of tea from that morning that was sitting on the table and poured it on Jacob's head.

"AH crap! It's still hot!" Jacob yelled as he jumped up.

"Haha see!? Now that's funny!" Draco said laughing.

"Is not!" Jacob complained.

"Well neither is pouring cold water on me!" Draco complained back.

"Yes it was!" Jacob said back.

There was then a long pause…they then both fell to the ground laughing.

"Haha ok I guess it is funny." Draco said laughing.

"Haha yea!" Jacob said about choking from laughter.

Draco then looked over at the clock "Damn, it's already late." He told Jacob trying not to laugh.

"Oh yea, and we have our first day at the school tomorrow." He said wiping the tears from his eyes from laughter.

Draco then got up "Well then, we should probably get some sleep." He told him.

Jacob also got up "Yea good idea." He replied.

"Well then, night Jacob." Draco said as he walked to his room.

"Ha yea night Draco." Jacob replied as he went to his room.


	4. to school

CHAPTER 4

Draco then awoke to the sound of Jacob cooking breakfast. He then jumped out of bed "Oh gosh…Jacobs trying to cook…" He said to himself as he walked out of his room. As he walked to the kitchen he heard a loud noise come from it "U-um Jacob!" Draco yelled out as he ran to the kitchen only to find Jacob covered in pancake mix. He then laughed "Haha what happened to you! You look like you were attack by a heard of rabid pancakes!" He laughed again.

"Ha...ha…so funny…" Jacob said annoyed.

"Haha and this is why I told you that you weren't allowed to cook Haha." Draco laughed once again as he grabbed a towel to clean the pancakes mix off the counter.

"Yea whatever!" Jacob said angrily as he stomped to the bathroom to clean off.

Draco then cleaned off the counters and washed the pans, he then looked at the clock "Damn it! Jacob we are going to be late!" He yelled as he got his stuff together.

Jacob then rushed out into the front room "Ok I'm ready!" He told him.

Draco then grabbed his backpack "Ok then, let's get going." He said as he opened up the front door and walked out with Jacob following right behind him.

Jacob then started running "Ha! Bet I can beat you there!" He yelled out to Draco.

"What! No way!" Draco yelled back as he started running. He then caught up to Jacob.

"Damn it! How did you get so fast!" He asked as he kept running.

"Ha practice." He said back as he stuck his tongue out at Jacob and kept running.

"Uhg! Smartass!" He yelled as he tried to catch up to Draco as he zoomed by.

"No use trying to catch up you'll only fail." He said as he laughed.

Jacob then came up with a idea, he began to run faster just to catch up to Draco for a slight second "Hey Draco." He said as he transformed

"H-hey what are you doing!" Draco asked as he caught Jacob who was now a large black and red sword.

"Ha you can now just carry me." Jacob laughing.

"Ha lazy." Draco said with a happy laugh. He then looked up to see the school up ahead. "Hey Jacob looks like we are almost there."

"Cool! Finally." He said back.

Draco then threw Jacob out of his hand as Jacob transformed back to normal.

"Hey guys!" they heard someone yell to them.

"Oh hey! Um Maka and Soul right?" Jacob yelled back as he saw them walk up to them.

"Yep." Maka said to him smiling "Oh and hello to you to Draco."

"O-oh hello M-Maka…" Draco said quietly.

Soul then started walking towards the school "Well I'm going to go meet up with black star." He told Maka.

"Okay Soul." Maka replied "So Draco and Jacob want me to show you around the school?" she asked them.

"Yea sure!" Jacob replied.

"Y-yeah thanks…" Draco said back.


	5. Question!

Alright all, I have a question for anyone who follows this story…  
Originally I was going to have like, Draco and Maka maybe become a couple, but now I am thinking of Draco and Jacob, which I actually started a story with them, but I don't have it now, but I think they would be rather cute together…But anyway, I want votes please.  
DracoxMaka

Or

DracoxJacob

What do ya'll think?


End file.
